


Count & Countess Andrenyi

by RhubarbRegrets



Category: Murder on the Orient Express (2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ballet, Bruises, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, Minor Violence, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhubarbRegrets/pseuds/RhubarbRegrets
Summary: A story of how Helena and Rudolph Andrenyi met and fell in love before the events of the Murder on the Orient Express. Rudolph is a Hungarian diplomat with a severe anger problem. Helena Goldenberg is a rich girl with certain family issues. When they meet, they find a home in each other before the tortures of the film take place.
Relationships: Helena Andrenyi/Rudolph Andrenyi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Helena exited the train, her heavy fur coat shielding her from the harsh, wintry winds. She burrowed into it, as she headed to the car waiting outside the station. Her luggage followed behind her in the arms of a wispy man.

“Are you settled, Ma’am?” The driver asked, looking at her through the rear-view mirror. She nodded, her gaze shifting to the window as the car rumbled to a start.

The city seemed so different from the last time she was there. The sky had gone gray while she was away, the busy streets remained the same but the shuffling seemed monotonous rather than excitable.

 _Perhaps it is me who has changed_ , she thought to herself. The vacation in Europe for the summer made her accustomed to the torturous heat waves that now felt nonexistent in her native city. Flurries of snow circled the streets, dappling the walkways and clothes of the passerbys.

“We will have you checked in, Ma’am.” The man said, leading a bellhop carrying her luggage.

“Thank you.” She said curtly. She turned; her attention shifted.

A man stood before her. He was taller than her, his hair slicked back. She stared. She couldn’t help it. He watched her in return. There was an intense aura about him. Yet he moved gracefully, lightly, as though the wind served as his puppeteer to march him closer to her.

“I do not believe I have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance.” His accent was thick. He gave a small smile, however, it did not reveal too much emotion. But his dark eyes seemed to glimmer with interest.

Helena straightened her back, holding her head with pride. “Helena Goldenberg.” She outstretched her hand, the man taking it in his. He pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Helena smirked.

“I am Count Rudolph Andrenyi of Hungary. It is indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” His dark eyes shimmered. Helena watched them curiously, a small smile flashing across her pasted lips.

“The pleasure is all mine, Count Andrenyi.” She flashed a smile, reflected back at her in his eyes. She wanted to stay, or entertain herself with any form of pleasantries she could reason but knew she was unable. She glanced towards the door, “Unfortunately, if you will excuse me, I have much to see to at the moment.” The count nodded, bowing slightly. His hand outstretched towards the door.

“Of course, though, I look forward to our next encounter.” She stepped away, the bellhop standing in the doorway to guide her to her room. “I do hope to see more of you in the future, Count Andrenyi.” Helena smiled, waving softly as she headed inside the hotel.

She was not fazed by the luxury around her. The high gold ceilings nor intricate carvings on the columns did nothing to intrigue her. To her, it was another place that took her further away from her home. She waited for the elevator, attempting to amuse herself by examining her gloves. They offered no relief. The elevator pinged to the ground floor. She stepped on. Her face remained calm and relaxed, but internally her impatience ran rampant.

The bellhop opened the door for her, and inside a magnificent lounge area awaited. It held little interest for her. With a swish of her wrist, she sent the bellhop away.

She sat on the couch, glancing at the bedroom. A rest sounded relaxing with the weather outside, but she refused to waste the day so carelessly. She headed to the balcony, overlooking the busy city streets. I wonder what is playing at the theatre, she thought, ringing up the front desk.

“Ms. Goldenberg, how may we assist you this evening?”

“Yes, I wanted to know what ballet is being performed at the theatre tonight.” The sound of shuffling papers echoed into her ear. “Ms. Goldenberg it appears the ballet is The Firebird. It has grown popular in the last few years here—”

“Yes, I understand.” She cut him off, having more knowledge of the ballet than him. “Would you secure me a ticket to the performance tonight?”

“Certainly, Madam.” She grimaced, hanging up abruptly. She hated to be called Madam. She was a young woman; there was no need to address her as though she was her mother. She headed towards the extravagant powder room, beginning the process of creating her attire for the evening. She enjoyed this time to herself. The melodic application of her powder, the smooth movements of lip paste and the rhythm of styling her short hair.

A half hour passed by and the telephone rang. She picked it up, learning she now officially held a ticket to the ballet that evening. She glanced in the mirror on her way out. Her green eyes outlined with mascara, her cheeks a plump rose color and the paste on her lips a strong, vivid red. She smiled, adjusting her hair once more then headed to the car waiting below.


	2. Chapter 2

She stepped out of the automobile, the chauffer holding the door for her. She glanced up at the marquee, “The Firebird” in large letters along with the top ballerinas and danseurs. She strolled into the lobby, showing her ticket at the box office. The inside of the lobby was large and open. Rich red carpeting sat beside the golden walls, and the looming staircase above her. After dropping off her coat, she ascended to her loge, close to the stage but not quite where she wished to be seated.  
“Ah, Ms. Goldenberg.” A familiar voice said behind her. She pivoted to see a tall man standing behind her. His stance calm, hands resting behind his back.  
“Oh, Count Andrenyi!” She responded in shock, not expecting to see the Hungarian diplomat in her loge. She took a moment to admire his regality. His suit tailored perfectly to his figure. The silky black of the fabric served as the perfect background for the red pocket square.  
“You seem surprised.” He commented, standing at the seat beside her. “Did I startle you?”  
Helena shook her head, perhaps a little too animatedly. “No, I simply was not anticipating seeing anyone I knew tonight.”  
“Ah, I understand. Then would you like me to leave you to your own company?” He asked, though his tone implied he did not agree with his suggestion.  
“No, please stay.” She offered the seat next to her. “I’d appreciate the company.”  
The count sat down beside her, his gaze fixated on her. “Do you often attend the ballet?”  
Helena gave a dreamy smile. “Yes, I absolutely love the ballet.” She closed her eyes, hands resting gently on her lap. “The way an entire story can be conveyed simply with dancing is astounding. The movement, the music, the backdrops, it’s the greatest love of my life.”  
“I completely agree with you.” He added, his face softening. “As a dancer myself, I could never fathom disrespecting the art. It truly is, as you said, the greatest love of my life.”  
Helena felt her cheeks warm. “You dance, Count Andrenyi?”  
“Yes, when I’m not focused on diplomacy. Many people view it as an unexpected choice.”  
“I must disagree. I firmly hold the belief that you are doing more for peace and diplomacy with ballet than sitting in a government building debating.” She smiled, the count watching her. A curious smile twitched on his lips.   
“I do not deny the world certainly feels peaceful atop the stage, more so than behind a podium.”   
She smiled, adjusting the gloves on her hands. “What is your favorite work?”  
He paused, Helena clearly able to hear the deepness of his breath. “I believe Les Sylphides. The choreography is divine.”  
“Even though it is relatively new, I think it will become a classic.” She whispered as the lights began to dim. “Oh, it’s starting.”  
The vibrato of the strings echoed in the room, but Count Andrenyi’s whisper overpowered the orchestra entirely.  
“Ms. Goldenberg, I would love to see you dance.” He said, his voice low and enticing. She smiled.  
“As would I.” She replied, turning her face towards the stage. “I suppose a date will need to be arranged.” She said softly thinking he might not have heard her, but Count Andrenyi, in her peripheral, sat tall with a smile on his face.  
She watched the stage with fascination. The choreography, the flexibility, she wished to be as talented as the dancers performing below. She could imagine herself in their place, dancing for an adoring crowd. She sighed in awe, fixated on the blissful movements of the dancers. But she couldn’t help noticing the count’s relaxed gaze. His eyes, while still intense, were glazed over and dreamy.  
Does he imagine himself on the stage too? She thought, watching one ballerina twirling gracefully. She pictured herself spinning there in her place, twisting into the arms of the danseur, into the count’s arms. She had a hard time imagining his frame arching, as a danseur’s should. She glanced over at him. His suits were often pressed and gave the illusion of a certain…stiffness, one of restriction.   
She took in his appearance. His hair slicked back, his eyes darkened by an intense focus, yet contained a sincere gentleness. His posture was pristine, making her feel slightly self-conscious of her own. She sat up forcing her back straighter.   
The dancers leaped across the stage, Helena breathing in their performance as though it were to be her last breath. A smile crawled across her face. With her peripheral, she noticed him again.   
His face was turned from the stage, his eyes examining her. They drifted lazily, as though attempting to paint her features into his memory. His lips parted slightly. Helena gulped, glancing back at the stage, hopeful he hadn’t noticed her watching him.  
Before she realized, they were standing on their feet applauding. The dancers giving a final bow as the curtain closed. The lights rose. Count Andrenyi stood before her, his hand outstretched.  
“May I escort you?” He asked, his voice surprisingly gentle.  
“Certainly.” She said with a smile. She looped her arm in his, allowing him to lead her to the door.  
“Did you enjoy the performance?”  
“I found it breathtaking as always.” She responded as they descended the stairs. “Did you find the choreography to your liking?”  
The count smirked. “It was fantastic.” His eyes travelled over hers, glued to her every expression. They arrived at the coat check and waited. “I’m truly blessed this evening.”  
“Was The Firebird that spectacular?” Helena joked.  
The count gave a half-smile. “It was indeed, but I was more in awe of my company.” Helena blushed, glancing at the counter as her coat was handed back to her.  
“If I may?” The count offered.  
She nodded, turning her back to him. She slid her arms through the thick sleeves, feeling his hands on her shoulders. She turned, adjusting and slowly buttoning it up.   
“Thank you.” She said, as he pulled his coat on.   
He nodded, continuing to escort her outside the crowded theater. He glanced around the street, presumably looking for his chauffeur.   
“Would you care to accompany me, Count Andrenyi?” Helena said, also scouting for her driver.  
“I will leave you the rest of this evening to yourself. I’m particularly fond of walking.” He said, removing her arm from his.  
“It is a nice evening,” The moon shone above them, stars twinkling faintly in the sky. “The fresh air may be exactly what I need.” She said, glancing at the count.  
He seemed somewhat caught off-guard. “Are you certain? It is a few blocks from the hotel…”  
“Oh, it will be alright. A stroll never hurt anyone.” She said enthusiastically, striding down the sidewalk. He followed her, offering his arm once more.  
They walked through the city. The shops were shooing out the last customers as bars began bustling with illegal activities. Helena clutched his arm tighter as they passed through a particularly shadowed street.  
“So how did you come to be in New York, Count Andrenyi?” She asked, trying to push the negative scenarios from her mind.  
He rested his hand on hers. “That is a very long and dull story.”  
She disagreed adamantly. “I doubt that. I refuse to believe there is anything dull regarding you or your life.”  
He breathed a chuckle, easily persuaded by her animation. “My family has a royal bloodline, and is connected to the Monégasque royalty. As such I was given a tedious and expansive education. I took up ballet when I was young and as an adolescent I was in the Hungarian Diplomatic Corps. From there I went on to become a diplomat for many world capitals.”  
Helena nodded, engaged in every word. “And do you enjoy it?”  
He sighed, “Some aspects but I am a danseur at heart.” His face grew more intense and somber. The conversation hit a lull.   
“Would you care to entertain me with a game?” She asked, attempting to lighten his mood.  
He gave her a curious, sly smile. “Very well.”  
“Name any country and I will tell you it’s capital. Or any capital and I will name its country.” She smiled.  
He pondered for a moment, “Alright, how about France.”  
She scoffed, her breath visible in the chilly air. “Paris, easy. Come on now, don’t be afraid to be outwit.” She jested.  
He glanced around the darkened streets, illuminated solely by lampposts. “Sweden?”  
She rolled her eyes. “Stockholm.”  
“Uruguay.”  
“Hmm,” she paused, “Montevideo.”  
“India?”  
“Dehli.”  
He nodded in approval. “I’m surprised you were aware it was moved. However,” He gave her a playful glare. “The Empire of Hungary.”  
She smirked, “Budapest.”  
He laughed, “Good. If you had gotten that wrong I do not think I could be your acquaintance henceforth.”  
“You have yet to challenge me, Count Andrenyi. I love a good challenge.”  
“As do I but it appears our evening walk has ended.” He sighed, gesturing to the hotel before them.  
“I suppose you need to find more challenging places.” She taunted.  
“Ah, but I was not prepared for a geography quiz, Ms. Goldenberg.” He said, leading them both inside, finally escaping the cold air.  
Helena glanced up at the count, a faint smile on her lips. “That troubles me, seeing as you are a diplomat.”  
He chuckled. “I see your point. But, for now I must admit you have bested me for the evening. I must bid you good evening.” He gave a slight bow.  
Helena straightened her shoulders proudly. “Good evening, Count Andrenyi. I look forward to our next competition.”  
When she arrived in her room, she began the process of winding down for the evening. Washing off her make up, undressing and redressing in silk pajamas and a thin, chiffon robe. She smiled, turning off the lights as she climbed into bed. She snuggled into her pillows, allowing herself to drift off and enjoy pleasant dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning arrived too quickly for Helena’s taste. She had a lovely breakfast brought up, enjoying her own company with the morning sun reflecting off of the metallic buildings. She glanced at the clock: it was nine. She took her time in prepping for the day. She tossed on a slouch hat with a pastel afternoon dress. She smiled, touching up her light lipstick in the mirror. She called the front desk, asking for a chauffer. Then she left her hotel room.

It did not take long to drive across the city. The buildings climbed and fell as the city descendend into the smaller, but still crowded suburban area of the city. The bridge to Long Island was crowded, causing a short delay, but it did not bother Helena much. She rather enjoyed the view of the bay, glistening with the late morning light.

The car stopped in front of a familiar building. The two-story mansion appeared as she remembered it. A rectangular form, with Victorian style windows and snow covering the flowerbeds. Helena exited, walking carefully to the door before buzzing the doorbell.

The door swung open, revealing a brief figure before she was pulled into a deep hug. “Helena!”

She smiled as her sister embraced her, Daisy in tow.

“It’s so good to see you, Sonia!” Helena said, her sister stepping back with a massive grin on her face.

“It’s as though an eternity has passed since I saw you last.” Sonia said.

“It certainly seems that way.” She responded, taking an interest in her niece. “And how is my lovely Daisy this morning?” She cooed.

“She’s splendid. An absolute doll!” Sonia said. Helena held her arms out, taking her niece in her arms.

“She truly is.” She smiled, kissing her small head. “There has never been a more adorable child.”

“And she is becoming more beautiful with every passing day.” Helena heard her mother’s voice add from the living room.

“Her hair has grown so long.” Helena pointed out, taking a lock in her fingers. She rocked her gently in her arms. They headed into the living room; their mother sitting on the couch, a large script in her hand.

Sonia beamed, “It’s beginning to curl as well! I doubt she’ll fuss much when she’s older. It’s naturally gorgeous.”

Helena stared at the toddler, warmth in her gaze. “You will be the envy of the city.” She nuzzled her, a wide smile on Daisy’s face.

“Speaking of the city, how are you enjoying it?” Linda asked her daughter.

Helena shrugged slightly, “The view is decent, though it’s mostly of the other buildings but I don’t mind. It’s close to the theater which I really enjoy.”

“Oh, Helena, I completely forgot! I’m so sorry about the hotel!” Sonia said out of nowhere, pacing slightly in the center of the room. “The renovations in the house have been rampant and our extra rooms are practically uninhabitable for the next few weeks.”

Helena waved her off. “I’m fine. The room is spacious enough and their pastries are divine.” She smiled, but Sonia remained unconvinced.

“Oh, Sonia don’t fret.” Their mother chimed in. “You’ll create wrinkles in your forehead. You wouldn’t want crow’s feet at thirty. And you really need to sit, with the baby and all…”” She said, absentmindedly prodding at her own skin.

“I hardly think that’s a reason to fret.” Sonia added, shooting Helena an unspoken look.

Linda shook her head in disagreement. “I just want you to always look as beautiful as you do now. Is that such a crime?”

“Mother,” Helena added softly, “I understand your perspective but it’s eleven in the morning. It’s too early for a disagreement.”

“A disagreement!?” Linda began, but she was cut off.

“Oh, dear! It’s eleven already?” Sonia said, calling in her nurse. “Greta, could you please put Daisy down for a nap.” She smiled, the exhaustion evident in her eyes.

An older woman appeared from another room, gratefully taking Daisy in her arms. Helena looked on sadly as she handed her niece over to her. “Yes, Ma’am.” She cooed softly to the child as she exited the room.

Helena watched her sister, collapse on the sofa besides their mother.

“I’m always terribly exhausted.” She sighed, a hand on her stomach.

“Well you have a beautiful little girl, and another baby on the way. It’s reasonable you’d be so exhausted.” Their mother said, wrapping her daughter in her arms. “Motherhood, as wonderful as it is, is no easy feat.” She pressed a kiss to Sonia’s cheek.

“I completely agree.” Sonia added breathlessly. Her eyes slowly began closing. The soft snores from Sonia echoed in the room.

Helena watched her sister in adoration. Even while sleeping, she appeared as gentle as a doe. Her mother watched her as well, her eyes filled with a profound pride that Helena hoped she could replicate with her own children.

She sighed dreamily, thinking of her future. She could never decide how many kids she would want; she always wanted a little girl. To see her small daughter dressing up as a ballerina and taking classes, being able to help her with the positions. Helping her apply makeup, or how to curl her blonde little curls. To see colorful eyes always peering up at her with love only a child can bring.

But a little boy would also be wonderful. He would be handsome, with dark hair and green eyes, and maybe savvy with numbers like her father. He would be so graceful as a danseur too. She could see him, long limbs, tall and growing into someone admirable, and kind. The longer she daydreamed the further she slipped into an idyllic future. One where she did not realize Count Andrenyi would be intimately involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't planning on updating this since I thought it would disappear among the more popular fics. Thank you! I really appreciate the kudos and that you seem to be enjoying it! It may be sporadic but I'll try to update when I can.


	4. Chapter 4

The sunlight seemingly altered the room. The flowers turned yellow with the afternoon sun, the golden flecks in the speckled vase, obviously apparent. Helena sighed, glancing outside at the mansion across. The upkeep seemed to have fallen to the wayside, yet an antiquated luxuriousness remained.

After a while, Sonia had woken up and began chatting with their mother, who insisted on offering advice for the baby. Sonia seemed less than pleased, attempting to change the subject. A feeling of exclusion surrounded her momentarily, cocooning her.

Part of her wished to chatter with them, to talk about a child or her pregnancy. To have her mother fawn over her growing belly or give unnecessary advice as Sonia shot back with a second opinion. But that was not her reality. She was separated from her relatives by a familial threshold she had yet to cross. Helena’s attention shifted away from them, instead focusing on the locked window before her.

She opened it, breathing in the icy breeze. The sound of cars honking echoed in the street. She sighed. She missed the busyness of the city, the towering buildings and the glamour of it all. From the mansion, she could see the neighbors along with a few high-end restaurants. She knew there were expensive stores around the block, which she and Sonia had frequented in years’ past. A gust flung itself inside, whisking the thin curtains into the empty space above them, billowing like silken clouds of exotic colors.

“Helena, darling, could you please close the window you’re inviting the cold inside. We would not want Sonia to become ill.” Linda hissed, stroking her daughter’s forehead.

“Of course, mother.” She replied, doing as she asked, though she would miss the crisp tingle of winter air.

“It is March after all, darling.” Linda chirped, bundled up in a thick blanket. She and Sonia resumed their chattering.

“Mother,” Helena interrupted, not focused on their conversation. “Have you heard of a Count Rudolph Andrenyi?” She asked absentmindedly, eyes still focused on the window.

Sonia and Linda stopped, looking at each other before shifting their attention to Helena.

“Count Rudolph Andrenyi?” Sonia reiterated, moving to the empty seat beside her sister. Helena nodded. “I don’t know much about him, no. Mother?”

“Hmm…” Linda remained lost in thought, her index finger mindlessly drumming her chin. “I believe Natalia may have mentioned him once. He’s a handsome fellow, is he not?”

“Oh, incredibly.” Helena said enthusiastically. “He’s exceptionally intense as well.”

“Then he must have a strong character.” Sonia added, nudging her sister encouragingly. Helena’s cheeks reddened.

“I think Natalia mentioned something about his temperament however.” Linda said, her expression focused. “I do not remember but I believe there were a few scandals involving him. But as you know, Natalia’s investments in others disappeared with the Bolsheviks.”

Helena nodded, unsure of how to respond.

“Well, I’m sure there has been some misinformation between Hungary and the Soviet Union. Maybe Aunt Natalia’s society of gossips have more important information to relay.” Sonia smiled, attempting to change the subject. Her hand resting reassuringly on Helena’s.

“Hmph.” Linda huffed, unimpressed. Helena shifted slightly, the discomfort in the air palpable.

“That doesn’t matter now, dear Helena.” She stroked her sister’s hand. “You are with family, and a soon-to-be member of the family.” Her grin grew, a hand thoughtlessly stoking her growing belly.

“Yes, you’re right.” Helena half-smiled. She outstretched a hand, carefully placing it on her sister’s pregnant belly. “Have you and John decided on a name?”

Sonia laughed, “Not yet. I’m partial to a girl but of course John wants a son. She closed her eyes, taking a relaxed breath. “Either way, our child will be a blessed one.”

“And your child will be blessed in more ways than one.” Their mother added, stirring her tea. “With your beauty and wits, your children will do wonders for the world.”

“Perhaps they’ll be fond of the stage like you mother.” Sonia paused, glancing at Helena. “Or a graceful dancer like their dear aunt.”

Helena smiled proudly, but her mother outshined it.

“There is no better art than that of drama. Shakespeare is a classic that can never truly be recreated.” She professed. Helena hid her eye roll, knowing it would start a full-blown argument with her.

“Perhaps one day there will be a ballet to Shakespeare.” Helena offered. Her mother shot her a skeptical look. But she said nothing in response.

“I for one would love to see such an adaptation!” Sonia chimed in. “I believe Hamlet would be the most entertaining, don’t you?”

“Yes, that would be beautiful to watch.” Helena agreed, but their mother sat silently.

The grandfather clock chimed throughout the house. The deep vibrato calling attention to the hour. Sonia leaned to the side, glancing around the corner.

“Oh! Is it so late already?” She answered the rhythmic boom of time. She stood, rushing off to another room. “We need to get dinner started!”

Helena shifted awkwardly, mindful of her posture and position. Linda glanced over at her daughter, her lips pursed.

“Darling,” Linda addressed her daughter. Helena tensed subconsciously. “I know I can be harsh but I only wish the best for you. I worry you will push yourself too hard pursuing your dreams and lose the ability to start a family.” She stood, walking towards Helena. Her aging hands reached out, grabbing her daughters gently.

Helena released a bit of her tension, slightly comforted by her mother’s words. “I understand, Mother. I am simply doing the best of my ability currently. I will find a husband one day—”

“Hopefully soon and one who is deserving of you.” Linda said, kissing her daughter’s head. “I just want you both to live happy lives. Sonia is expecting her second child and with John’s promotion to be announced in the coming weeks, you are the one who seems to be left wanting.”

Helena gave a small smile and excused herself. “I will not be accompanying you all for dinner. Please forgive me as I have a prior engagement.” Helena quickly rose, stepping into the kitchen to see Sonia and the kitchen staff prepping dinner.

Her sister smiled widely as they all joked together. A loose hand wrapped caringly around her stomach, stroking it mindlessly. Helena felt a tinge of envy. Her older sister lived the ideal life. Her mother knew it, she knew it, even Sonia knew it. Helena blinked away her self-pity, walking to her sister. A tight hug told Sonia all she needed to know.

“Will you not stay for dinner?” Sonia sighed.

“No, I have an arrangement with a friend from the academy.” Helena lied, but was met with a disapproving look.

“What did mother say to you? You know that you are living your own spectacular life. Do not allow _anyone_ , to dictate your own value.” Sonia comforted, pulling her sister back into a hug.

“Thank you. I love you, Sonia.” She said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I will visit again soon.”

Helena turned, escaping through the front door. A tear trailed down her cheek. She wiped it away; her growing insecurity ignored. _It’s easy to dictate your own value when everyone sees your worth,_ Helena thought.

The sky above was a vivid orange, a beautiful iridescence reflecting off the golden traces in the buildings around her. She breathed out her frustrations, taking a step forward. _A walk may do me well._


End file.
